A Few Years Later
by ZT
Summary: High school hasn't been getting any easier, and with a sudden increase in ghost activity, it's been more difficult to keep his doublesided life in order. New Villians, Relationships, and Issues. MultiPlotted Fic
1. Tough Life

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' characters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Some Drug Reference/Violence

**Read so you don't get Confused...**: The three main characters of the group (Danny, Sam, Tucker) will keep their sexuality. All being 'Straight'. I will, however, most likely make Dash 'Bisexual' as well as twist a few of the other sub-characters around a bit. But nothing too major, I'm trying to keep the characters as close as the original 'Butch Hartman' versions as I possibly can.

**From the Author**: I might, or might not reply to reviews, depending on if I have the time. They'll probably be edited in whenever I get the chance. I write in full paragraphs, so if you don't want to feel like you're reading an actual book, then don't bother reading this. **The First Chapter is Kinda Slow-paced...**Since I **AM** trying to set the wanted mood. If you want a summary, don't ask for one. I spent time on this and if you don't want to go through the trouble reading it, then don't and leave me alone. I can take flames, but they'll go ignored and are pretty immature.

**I have the Next Chapter TYPED!**: But if I don't have any readers, what's the point on continuing my fic? The more reviews I get, the quicker my updates. Thanks.

**Chapter I**

**A few Years Later…**

He paused, head jerking about, lime green eyes squinting as they struggled to detect the nearby threat in the darkness around him. It was quite the unlucky night for him. So far the weather shown a slight disadvantage, the rain was coming down at a quicker, less merciful pace, and the winds did nothing but stinge his eyes. White hair lashed about, nipping at his forehead and brows. Yet, such conditions were in a day's work, when dealing with those who have defied the laws of nature…for ghosts were meant to stay away from the mortal realm, not walk it freely and cause equally troubling havoc.

Some called him 'The Phantom', for given the nickname due to having powers similar to any other ghost. But maybe that's all the common people thought of him, a ghost, although his reputation of past heroic actions would call him a hero more then an imposter. But, ghost hunters insisted on considering him quite the challenge, and although at the current time he didn't have a bounty on his head, they remained as ruthless as a tiger seeking an unfulfilling rabbit as prey. Pointless, yes, but capturing such a legend would give the highly desired bragging rights…although as of now 'The Phantom' had other things to worry about. And annoying ghost hunters weren't currently the problem…

He felt the blow from behind, a swing to the back of the head sent the young male flying forward, being pushed from his stance atop the building and flying straight towards the cold paved sidewalk stories below. Finally the light of the flickering streetlights revealed his full figure. Wearing the usual 'black' outfit, with white attached gloves and boots, 'The Phantom' lived a totally different lifestyle during the day, and was currently a junior leveled student at the 'Casper High' high school. It was three years ago that young Danny Fenton's genetic build was tarnished, yet 'blessed' with these gifts that would change his life forever.

Yet the history lesson would wait until a later time…since there were more important things on hand. Hand placed upon the back of his skull, he felt the warmth squirm through his fingers. Blood, human blood…no longer was he wearing the black attire, yet wore more 'average' teenaged clothing. A white shirt and dark blue jeans, with usual red and white sneakers. Hair was back to its ravishing midnight black, and eyes were a rather hypnotizing crystalline. Still hurling towards the sidewalk below, he used what energy he had left to activate his ghostly powers for but another second, falling through the sidewalk, now in the underground sewer system of the city of which he life. Back to a rather dirty wall, standing only feet from the actual sewer line, he never removed his hand from that wound.

He was hit hard, and had other bruises to prove that his physical form had taken quite the beating. What excuse would he use this time? Did he fall down the steps again? Did he sleepwalk and walk into something? He was running out of good excuses, and the ghosts were getting more difficult to defeat with each passing day. Somebody was up to something, he just didn't know what. Finally removing his now bare hand from the back of his head, he blankly stared…apparently bleeding more then he thought he would. It was too early for this, and even at the rather grand age of sixteen, he had a habit of losing track of time. Guessing it to be around three in the morning, he realized school would start in a few hours, and it would be wise to forget the ghost until later on.

Yeah, it could be quite difficult living such a second life. And with each passing month, it was becoming harder and harder to keep things secret. Grades were slipping, and at the rate things were going, he wouldn't be graduating school on time. Yawning, he figured that since the most recent ghostly opponent hit him until he would stand down, it wouldn't waste it's time following him, since Danny had proven to be the quicker one of the two. Yet somehow, the other used the darkness to its advantage. Yes, the current ghost looked to be some sort of animal. Most likely a pawn for the latest plot to take over the mortal realm, but he couldn't deal with it now, he had to get sleep, or at least get over to his front lawn before falling asleep down here where the stench was pretty unbearable.

Using ghostlike ability, he managed to get up onto ground level. And to reserve what energy he had left, he would walk until he made it to his house, and float up to his window…lock the door…and get up an hour before anybody else to get a shower and conceal the wounds so nobody in his household got too suspicious. But at the rate he was out and back, he wouldn't be surprised if tonight was that special night, that one of his parents, or his older sister, would catch him sneaking back home.

But lucky for him, this wasn't such a night, and nobody needed to question him. Stripping down in his room silently, he tossed the rain drenched clothes to the corner of his floor, put on a pair of clean dry boxers, and fell face first onto his bed. And in seconds he was breathing softly, the young man was sleeping as if not having a care in the world. Sleeping a dreamless sleep, in but an hour his alarm clock would buzz only loud enough for him to hear it. And thus, the daily routine would begin. A shower, some bandaging, some clothes, breakfast, and school. At least he knew that in school things would be slightly easier to deal with, since he had friends there, or at least two really good ones.

As predicted the alarm buzzed angrily at him. Tapping the snooze button a few times before actually getting up, it was obvious he was still exhausted. Still having blood on the back of his head and neck, as well as a large bruise on his shoulder, and a few scrapes down his chest, he had to be quick to choose an outfit that would hide most of these, and get a shower before anybody else would wake up. 4:30 a.m. Who would like getting up that early anyways?

Stepping into the shower, the water felt a lot better then the rain he felt last night. The stench of polluted rainwater as well as the dried blood slid from his normally appealing flesh with ease. Of course, Danny by this time had quite the nice build. Slightly muscular, yet keeping his skinny and slanky figure, the only reason he wasn't 'popular', was the fact that he still valued self respect and morality, as well as keeping the same two friends through nearly his entire school career.

Squinting as he ran his fingers over the wound over the back of his head and neck, he was slightly grateful for one thing. Where the wound was placed, his hair would cover most of it. For what was shown of the back of his neck, he could just say he slipped or something. The bruise on his shoulder and slashes on his chest were easy to conceal with a slight change of his style. Wearing a plain black t-shirt, with a white long sleeved one under it, he looked pretty nice actually. He always wore long legged blue jeans, so he didn't have to worry about any possible scuffs on his knees and whatnot. Nor did he have to change shoes, (obviously).

By 5:00 he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a quick bowl of cereal. Rushing got him an hour early schedule-wise, but he didn't seem to mind it too much. Still half asleep he yawned between cereal bites, hesitating to keep his eyes open. Pushing the cereal out of reach, he folded his arms on the table, and buried his face in them. He would snooze until disturbed later that morning, an hour or so later his parents would push him out the door to walk to school with Sam and Tucker…They were, of course, the two friends mentioned earlier.

And so the time came. His mom nudged him, although his father took more drastic measures. "Danny! Time for school!" he would raise his voice, shoving Danny's head over to force it from the comfort of his sleeved arms. "You can't be late today!" he would always say, "Your grades are slipping as it is!" And thus, he was sitting on the steps of the porch, and this time it were Sam and Tucker running late. Being the great friend he was, he'd sit and wait. Well, it wasn't only that, he could sit and rest his head in his folded arms, and get what little more rest he could before he would go to school, and get yelled at for falling asleep there.

"He seriously has to get more sleep," said Tucker, extending his hand out to Danny's head to give it a 'wake up' poke. Sam just sighed, observing Danny for a moment before blocking Tucker's poke, and gently shaking Danny's shoulders. "Danny," she whispered briskly, in a slight rush since she couldn't afford to be late to school either. Not because of her grades, of course, she'd just get a detention of she was late again. And to sit after school an extra two and a half hours with their principal Mr. Lancer didn't seem like the appealing after-school activity.

Sam's appearance hadn't changed all that much. She just took on a more woman-like figure over the few years, and quite a lovely one at that. Hair, natural black, ruffled freely over her shoulders, and soft violet eyes continued to look her close friend over. She wore her now usual attire, a pair of black and violet baggy, chained pants from 'Hot Topic', as well as a black t-shirt whom hug tightly to her slim form. Tucker hadn't changed much either. He still wore tan cargos, and the random t-shirt. He just gave up on any hat-like device, and stuck with keeping his hair short and tidy. And obviously, Tucker was the first one to know anything new about computers, whether it was valuable information or not.

Danny turned his head up just enough to peer up at his two companions. Sam was obviously getting a little impatient, while Tucker was already staring down at his watch. "Go on without me," Danny mumbled, finally fully withdrawing his head from his arms with a yawn. "Danny, you can't afford to miss any school with your grades the way they are," Sam intervened, now seeming a little more worried then impatient. "Yeah Danny, we all have to graduate the same year." True, the three made that pact in middle school. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Danny replied with but another yawn, "I'll fall asleep in class anyways, so I won't be learning anything…"

"At least you won't be skipping," Sam finally grasped a forearm, and gave an impatient tug. "Bell rings in five minutes, we can make it if we run," Tucker finally said, although panic was obvious in his voice. He, being the nerd, had the perfect attendance and on-time record. Thus, he began the run towards school, "See you guys later!" "Nerd," Sam mumbled as she watched Tucker race off with a raised brow. "You should start running too, you don't want that detention, do you?" Danny said as he finally stood up. "Who cares, at least you'll be there to keep me company," she said with the usual smirk.

And so, the two were off to school, although Danny seemed to be taking his time, he didn't even feel like putting any extra effort into even jogging his way there. Sam seemed fine with it, since although she'd get detention, she knew Danny would be in school and be in there with her. It was obvious at times that the two had something for each other, but constant shyness about it all kept the two apart. Danny was always the first to say 'she's not my girlfriend', while Sam on the other hand wouldn't care if the entire world thought they were dating. She figured it was because of 'Paulina', the biggest prep in school. Why did he like her so much? Was it her untarnished appearance and perfect popularity? Sam wondered how somebody could have a crush on a piece of hollow plastic, one that would even insult Danny, but so far there was no luck.

It was still a good three-minute walk, and it was obvious that although Danny was walking, he was having a hard time staying awake while doing so. Sam thought that maybe a small conversation would make it easier for him. "So, Danny…I know why you're not getting any sleep," she said. Maybe this wasn't the best conversation to have right now, but it was the first thing that came to her mind. Danny just looked over at her, he hadn't told them since he didn't want anybody worried about him. But it was quite obvious, since he wouldn't have any other reason for getting so little sleep, right? "I knew that you'd figure it out," he said lowly, slightly ashamed of himself, but for what reasons…? "Danny, your actual life is more important then your second life, despite all of the nifty powers and junk. Look, what's going to matter more in your adult life? There will always be ghosts to fight, but according to modern society, your ghost form is useless unless people know it's you. And you know why we can't go around telling people that."

Danny understood perfectly what Sam meant. In his ghost life, he had no future, except being a hero to the people whom he had saved. But where was his actual life headed? "Sam…I'd rather flush my social life and future down the toilet then let the really dangerous ghosts hurt innocent people," he finally said. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have left that animalistic ghost from the night before run rampant, but seeming as everything appeared as normal as it usually did, it must've left the citizens alone. Sam sighed, she cared a lot more about Danny then the preps at her school. And, ironically, half the time those people were the ones he saved from dangerous ghosts. "…I'd rather you have a future then play hero all of the time.," she mumbled. Danny raised a slight brow, curious about why she did care. But then it hit him, they were friends. Danny would probably act the same way in her position.

Down to one minute of a school's walk, they heard the bell ring from afar. Who cared at this point? Actually…Danny stopped. "I can't afford to go to school today," he said with a yawn. "What!" Sam was by now getting really impatient with him. "Look, every time I fall asleep in class, they call my parents…I'd rather them think I'm skipping school instead of getting suspicious about me sneaking out almost every night." Sam crossed her arms, silent as she thought about how she _should_ react to such a reason. "Then I'm skipping with you." "But-" "No buts about it, Danny. I'm not serving that detention alone." Danny smirked, "Well, now what? I mean…I can't just go home, my parents _work_ at home, remember?" "My parents are almost never home, come over to my house and you can crash on the couch," Sam offered with a slight smile. Danny smiled, it was obvious that he was still exhausted, but due to the conversing it was slightly easier to keep his eyes open.

Holding arms open, Danny offered, "I can fly us, it'd be quicker." Sam hid her smile, and moved closer to him. He wrapped his left arm around her slim figure, and Sam did the same with him. Soon, seeing that nobody was around, since mostly everybody was at work or school, his hair returned to it's snow white, and his outfit changed into the usual ghost uniform. Skin-tone became slightly more tan, and eyes shifted to their green. Finally, he lifted them from the ground, pulling Sam closer, holding her tightly yet not too tightly so he wouldn't ever drop her. Sam enjoyed the feeling of flight, it felt like she could go anywhere, and do almost anything. She also enjoyed seeing Danny from such a view. He was obviously attractive, and seeing him closer to the clouds and the light only added more enchantment to him. And although she would never admit it, she loved being this close to him. It made her feel, more…complete. Danny felt similar feelings for Sam, but being male, he didn't obey the urge to even look at her, and if he did then his cheeks would go red.

She smiled as they were above the city, it would only be a mere minute flight compared to the ten-minute walk. Danny could go faster, but he didn't want to get Sam sick or anything. Sam's violet eyes continued to graze the city below. And finally she smirked as they passed Paulina's house. She would be so jealous if she could see 'The Phantom' carrying her. It was obvious that Paulina had something for 'The Phantom', but as long as it wasn't feelings for 'Danny', then it really didn't matter. She looked up to him, and he looked simply amazing. The sun shone lightly against his attractive face, and the wind blew his hair around, giving him the perfect hero look.

Sam blushed, since she was obviously attracted to him. Luckily, Danny didn't feel her gaze creep over him. Finally, she noticed it, the wound on the back of his neck. She would bet mentally that the wound went up to the back of his head, and would wait to examine it more once they had made it to her house. And as if on cue, he lowered them on her front porch. Danny quickly changed back, and gave a short yawn shortly afterwards. Of course, he blushed lightly as he finally pulled his hand from Sam's side. Sam did the same as she withdrew her hand as well.

Pulling a key from her pocket, she unlocked the door and pushed it open, leading the way. Danny shut the door behind him. He looked around. Of course, he's been in Sam's house before, for a Friday night movie and pizza night here and there, but it was still new to him. It still took him a little thought to comprehend the fact that she was filthy rich. Good thing her attitude and personality didn't portray it, or else she'd be just like any other rich person, a snob. And so far he handled the secret well. "Recliners and TV downstairs," she said, "Unless you'd like to just crash on the couch up here." The living room was big enough, with walls painted a rather cheerful white, with assorted furniture and a big TV between the racks of videos and movies. Of course, the TV up here wasn't near as big as the TV downstairs.

By then Danny already had his face in a pillow, his arms at his sides and now shoe-less legs sprawled out over the arm of the other end of the couch. "Or…up here is fine," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "What happened to your head anyways?" she asked, now standing next to the couch, but shortly afterwards being the usual Sam, having that sort of personality and taking a seat on his back. She was light enough, so it wouldn't bother Danny. "Hmhm," he mumbled, "I fell." Sam knew that he was lying, since Danny wasn't much of a good liar. "You got hit last night, didn't you…?" she said in protest, yet awaited his answer. "…yeah."

If it was anything else that Danny would've lied about, Sam would be pretty peeved. But, she understood that the only reason he would even think about lying to his friend about his wounds would have to be he doesn't want anybody worrying about him. She ran over the wound with a gentle finger, at least it was healing well and didn't look like it was going to be infected. He was sleeping by then, snoozing softly. She could hear his gentle breathing pattern and feel her figure rise and fall since she was still sitting on his back. She ran her fingers through his hair, and blushed lightly to herself as she did so. His hair was so soft, and to see him so peaceful relaxed her a bit. Finally sliding from his back, she took a seat in the recliner next to the couch, and turned on the TV. She was sure to keep the volume down so she didn't wake him.

At school, Tucker seemed annoyed enough. He paid attention in class nonetheless, although lunch was slightly lonelier then normal. But hey, he couldn't complain. It was he who ditched them in the first place, but still…oh well, he'd get over it by the time the bell rang, but until then he would hold his temporary grudge against both of his friends. "Where are the other two losers?" came the familiar voice from behind. Tucker was currently exchanging a few bocks and writing utensils in his locker, like he'd normally do between classes. Dash gave him a shove. "I don't know," he replied, finally slamming his locker shut and storming off to his next class. Dash shrugged it off, there would be time to shove Tucker into his locker later, as well as find Danny after school. Danny was, after all, his favorite 'loser'. But if Dash knew who Danny was, then it would be highly unlikely that he would mess with him.

It's been hours since Danny first fell asleep, and obviously he was feeling a lot better. Peeping an eye open to see the TV on, he stared at the screen blankly. The news was currently on, and there were obviously multiple ghost sightings around the area being reported. He wouldn't be surprised if it was that ghost from last night. Pulling himself up with his arms and resting in a sitting position, he sighed, running a hand over his face with a grumble. He wasn't in the mood to fight ghosts. Sam was watching the TV contently, before looking over to see Danny was awake.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, "Even I can see you're in no condition for an actual fight. And plus, so far it hasn't been hurting anybody." Danny just looked over at her. "What are you, my mom?" "No, your friend, but that has to account for something…" Danny just sighed, giving in to her reasoning. Of course, he would wait for the right time to go and take care of this new opponent, but until then, as long as it wasn't hurting anybody…it wouldn't kill him to wait. "What time is it anyways?" he asked with a yawn, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. "You've been out for a few hours, school's out in about a half-hour or so. Tuck is definitely going to be pissed," she replied, smirking lightly as she recalled Tuck in a rush. "He's the one who ditched us anyways," Danny said, now eyes lazily glancing around the room, "…Thanks for letting me stay here anyways. I just hope that by the time I get home Lancer didn't call my 'rents yet." "Yeah, well, I can just say I was sick," she said with a smirk, "I am, after all, not the one who somebody would suspect to skip school."

The two were silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say next. Danny finally broke the rather uncomfortable silence, "What do you want to do now?" "I say we get out of here before Tucker gets out. He'd probably storm through the door and start yelling at us." Danny chuckled at the thought, "Yeah, you're probably right. But if we can't go to my place since my parents would flip…" "The mall?" "Sounds great."


	2. New Threats

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' characters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Some Drug Reference/Violence

**From the Author**: I'm not replying to the reviews, since there are **ONLY TWO** and that'd be rather pointless. I'll just thank them here, THANK YOU! x.x Yeah, well, sorry I can't be more exciting about it, I'm just rather dissapointed that my hard-worked chapter only got a few views and even fewer reviews. >.> Please review if you read it people.

**This Chapter**: Two new fan-villains, as well as some content that you'd actually want to read. Again, the first chapter was slow, so this one's much better. I'm getting there, so although this one isn't as slow as the first, it's still a little off-beat, although the action it made me happy. Worship my cerberus:O!

**Chapter II**

**New Threats**

Tucker sat in class, just as annoyed as his friends thought he'd be. Playing with a pencil on his desk, with his other arm providing comfort for his resting chin, his brows were slanted down in quite an annoyed expression. Luckily he sat in the back, or else the teacher would've barked out at him by now. At this point, however, every one of the teacher's pointless words glided in one ear and flew out of the other. 'They better have a good reason for bailing on me today,' thought Tucker as he broke the tip of his pencil. Of course, Tucker was pretty mad now, but it was difficult for him to hold a grudge, and at times he could be a little over-dramatic about things.

Glancing back up at the clock on the wall, there was only twenty-five minutes of this putrid place. Oh how he hated it here, especially when he was 'alone'. The stench of sweaty jocks emerging from the gym doors across the hall, a dusty old fan rather then the more preferred cool air-conditioner, the closed in space with nobody to talk to… But then again, who actually liked to go to school? Finally, down to twenty minutes and he was out of this legalized excuse of a 'prison'. But then, something happened.

A ghost emerged from the blackboard behind the rambling teacher. It's movements sleek and silent, it's eyes a beady red. A Cerberus, a beast of legend. A three headed dog whom protected the gates of hell. This one seemed about the size of a horse, it's three rottweiler heads raised just above the teacher's height. It had an eerie red glow to it, with a pelt as black as night itself. Leather banded collars clung to the three necks firmly, with charcoal tinted spikes protruding from every other inch of them. It wasn't long before Dash, star quarterback, and the first to notice the intrusion, squealed like a little eleven-year-old girl in panic.

Soon all hell broke loose. "Ghost!" the teacher exclaimed, ready to push women and children alike out of his way to charge through the partly opened door of the room. The Cerberus growled loudly at the first sign of fear, and as one of it's heads used it's mighty jaws to clamp down on the teacher's computer screen, the other two began to tear away at the teacher's desk. In only a second its figure began to plow away through the front row of student desks. Although Dash and a few of his snobby friends escaped, the ones that remained, including Tucker, backed down towards the back corners of the room.

Trapped like rats, more panic broke out and the Cerberus was further enraged. Finally, another ghost intervened, and the snap of a whip was heard. The three heads of the beast seemed to quickly calm themselves, and although with much hesitation, the creature backed away from the cornered lot of students. The figure of the other ghost went unseen as she slipped back into the wall behind the teacher's desk. The Cerberus obeyed and followed without hesitation this time.

Tucker sighed, rather sweaty from nervousness of the recent previous moment. He was surprised 'Danny Phantom' didn't show up to save the day, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew…Sam wouldn't let it happen with Danny's 'condition'. Finally, a few policemen emerged through the school's main entrance. And behind them, the 'Fentons', well…Jack and Maddie, armed with multiple gadgets, they seemed more eager to get inside then any of the other adults. But of course, they were ghost hunters, and were more susceptible to be enchanted or hypnotized by such cases.

Before they knew it, the students were easily herded out of the school and in front of it. The crowd whispered here and there, although the whispering ceased as the school bell went off. "Kids, WAIT!" cried Lancer as he struggled to keep the group in one place, "We have questions before you go!" His voice faded away in the stampede of angsty teenagers, who couldn't wait to get home. Even Tucker was 'gone with the wind'. He couldn't wait to not only tell his friends about the ghost incident, but he'd give them that 'good talking too' he planned on before the ghost incident happened.

---  
Back In the School  
---

The muscles of the beast flexed as it's legs forced itself from the ground, into a boudning leap, if you will. The cerberus was quite an interesting sight to behold, and held an eerie beauty only few could understand. A ghost, nonetheless, it could prove to be quite the danger to the citizens of the community. It already has for our hero, 'Danny Phantom'. Of course, a simple 'nudge' with one head's nose to the back of the ghost-boy's head sent him flying from the building top. But the creature was obviously just following mere orders, although it was obvious that it had a distaste for Danny anyways. A hatred built up over time, the cerberus didn't want a ghost-child in his way. Although, he seemed to have one as a companion and master...

Bringing itself to a halt, the creature now lingered in the cafeteria of the school, standing on top of one of the tables, although it appeared it would soon collapse under the dog's immense muscle weight. "I thought I told you to leave the studentsalone," came a rather cool yet naturally seductive voice. The cerberus's ears immediately flattened, lowering it's heads and tail as it took the scolding. "I don't need another lecture from the boss, I just told you to find Fenton..."

Her figure became visible, as she stood on the opposing table. Crimson streaked raven hair rested neatly over her shoulders, her piercing blood tinted eyes seemed as hollow as her soul. Wearing an outfit similar to Danny's, it cut lower near her chest area, black with red rather then white. Gloves fingerless, and aura as bloody as her canine companion's, her figure was rather sleek and 'dainty'. Skinny, yet not 'unhealthily thin', what muscle did cling to her frame clung mostly to her legs. She obviously seemed to prefer walking on her feet, although flying wasn't much of a problem. Femenine presence graced another table as she half leapt, half floated over to her canine companion. Pulling a leg over it's back, she hoisted herself up, grabbing the center head's collar in her hands, carefully guiding her gentle fingers to avoid the ivron spikes.

Boots appearing to be a steel-sort of substance, spiked up near the toes, armed with a white skull on each front of it, as well as one on the back of her outfit. The whip was coiled, and neatly clung to her red strap of a belt near the side. "Don't let it happen again," she said with a slightly lighter tone. Forgiving of her canine friend, it raised it's heads and waggled it's stubby tail in utter satisfaction. Ducking low it flexed it's legs, only before pushing up into flight, breaking the table with such force and gliding through the cieling, and through the roof of the school. The girl hung on, her hands gripping the collar tighter now as her companion changed flight angles. The people looked like ants below.

"Maddie!" exclaimed Jack as he emerged only a second late through the open doors of the cafeteria. "Yes dear?" she asked, poking her head from another one of the rooms aligning the same hallway. "Look at this damage!" he said with a rather fascinated glint in his eyes, nearing the broken table and arms outstretched, holding a little 'ghost meter' detecting recent activity. The needle on it's screen tilted over to a '9' out of '10', yet the closer he got, the higher the needle went, until it hit a full '10', as high as the device could go. Jack Fenton's wife finally entered the cafeteria, and gasped at the damage the ghosts left behind. Although her husband seemed very interested in the fact that a ghost actually caused this much damage, Maddie seemed more worried over the situation.

If it could do this much damage to a room and a table in only ten minutes, what was it capable of doing between now and the time it would be captured...?

---  
Mall  
---

By then Danny and Sam emerged through the doors of the Mall. Full of energy, Danny found it best that the walked like normal people. And, not only was it that, but people were obviously getting out of school, and it wasn't worth getting caught or even spotted. Right now Danny seemed to enjoy the stressless points of life, and being a ghostly counterpart would make things a lot more difficult then they had to be. Sam shivered as the breeze of air conditioning nipped at her shoulders, yet her goosebumps subsided as her body quickly adjusted to the cooler temperature.

"Finally," she said with a slight smirk, looking over to Danny. "Yeah, finally. But if I know Tucker, if you don't answer the door, he'll come here," Danny mumbled, noticing a few more teens walking in after they did. Paulina was one of them, and that immediately caught his attention. Jaw nearly dropping, his blank stare followed her all the way to the food court, and soon fade out of seeing distance. Sam snapped her fingers a few time in front of his gawking face. Already Paulina was starting to take Danny from her, and they just got here! "Uh," Danny snapped out of it, his gentle blue gaze looking down to her. "Although every time I ask this, I get 'she's beautiful' as an answer...but hopefully by now you've come up with something new," she said sarcastically, "Why do you like her that awful much?" "She's beautiful...and...has good taste in food...?" he half-asked, shrugging. Sam sighed, rolling her eyes, "Well, come on, let's go grab a bite before Tucker gets here and starts bitching."

The two began walking towards the food court, although at once Sam regretted making such a suggestion. He'd continue gawking at Paulina, and right now she needed to talk to Danny...about his ghost life, of course. But little did she knew, a new arch-nemesis was on his way, and Danny better be prepared.


	3. Temptation Sucks

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' aracters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Some Drug Reference/Violence

**From the Author**: Third chapter! Woot! xD Although I only have a few readers, I hope that they enjoy it.x3 My birthday was yesterday, so I'm in a rather good mood. ;D Feel special, since I love you. -Snugs- ;3 (Please...don't take me seriously. >.>;)

**I have the Next Chapter TYPED!**: But if I don't have any readers, what's the point on continuing my fic? The more reviews I get, the quicker my updates. Thanks.

**Review Replies:**

Divine-Red-Crayon - You are indeed a 'Divine Crayon'. xD Thanks for letting me know how to fix up the anonymous reviews thingie, I do appreciate it. And I'm also glad you like the story, and thanks for the little 'speech', it as well as the encouragement from my other viewers convinced me to write this chapter.

I Break for Ghosts - I'm honestly extatic that you like it, and thanks for the encouragement, I seriously do appreciate it. And oh yeah...writing it 'rocked my socks'. x3

ILoveCalifornia - Although you reviewed on Chappy 1, I'm replying to you in Chappy 3 since I'm too lazy to overwrite/edit the chapters. xD Glad ya like the story, and no I didn't hear about them aging a year in the upcoming movie. I have my little countdown ready, and I'm not missing that movie no matter what!

**Chapter III**

**Temptation Sucks**

"Well, I can't go to Danny's house, he'd kill me if they found out he missed school today," Tucker mumbled under his breath, thinking aloud as he dragged his feet along the sidewalk of which he paced. Already tired out by running two blocks straight, he decided to just take it easy. "Aha!" he smirked, "They're probably at Sam's house." And he changed routes, taking a left instead of a right, on his way to Sam Manson's house, although his pace didn't quicken that much. He groaned as he whiped some of the sweat from his forehead. Oh how he could hate the sun so...

Meanwhile, back at the mall, Sam and Danny walked contently towards the food court. Danny seemed especially keen and alert, but it wasn't for any ghosts or potential dangers, it was for that 'sexy' young woman, Paulina. It seemed like just yesterday that he just layed eyes on her. Her silky raven hair, slim and slender form, soft appealing lips, and hypnotizing eyes...And yet Sam had all of those same features. Yet, there was only one thing that separated Sam from Paulina...two actually, if you count popularity. Paulina seemed like an empty shell, a personality-less form taking on the host of a goddess's body. Sam, had unique individuality, and showed it with utmost pride.

In high school, popularity can change everything...it even blinded Danny Fenton of Paulina's true hollow self, and kept him from expressing any feelings towards Samantha Manson. What a pitty, they'd make such a great couple...

Finally, they arrived, and much to Danny's dismay, Paulina was lost in the swarm of people quickly gathering near every table of the food court. If they were lucky, there'd be a chair for each of them, although Sam didn't mind the idea of finding a bench in the local park and eating outside. Groaning, Danny rolled his eyes as he realized he lost track of Paulina. Sam rolled her eyes too, but it was more of a 'he's pathetic' gesture then anything. Her arms crossed, her keen violet optics scanned the various signs of the food court. Finally, a salad bar became evident, and she happily began walking in that direction. Danny, shrugging, mentally settled for afresh salad, and decided to follow like a lost puppy.

But finally, his ghost sences went off for the first time all day. A gasp of blue fog escaped his slightly parted lips, and he quickly paused, taking a defensive stance and looking around for the possible dangers. "What is it?" Asked Sam, slightly concerned, stopping and looking over to him. But she knew before she even asked, that Danny's ghost sence went off, and he'd have to leave her, again...but in a public place like this, with this many people, they needed the protection. "Ghost," he said briskly, looking over to her, "Stay here, I need to go check things out..." And soon, Danny was off, heading towards the nearest restroom to 'Go Ghost'.

"Stay here...!" Sam grumbled, crossing her arms. Who was HE to tell HER what she could and couldn't do? No matter, with some of the ghosts Danny's been fighting, she realized that for now it would be best to just stay out of his way. But then she remembered...the Fenton Thermos! He didn't grab it before they left for school today! Immediately moving from her spot, she ran towards the main door of the mall. She'd have to run back to his house and retrieve it. Dealing with his parents would be another problem, but she'd worry about that later...

With the coast clear, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom, his hair slicking up as if there were a passing breeze. Raven tinted hair consumed by a snowy white, and crystalline green eyes taking the tint of an appealing, neon green. Outfit shifted to it's usual black, with white consuming his feet and forelegs, as well as his forearms and 'D/P' symbol over his chest. Taking off, he flew through the bathroom door, flying up, and over the mall-shoppers. Again his ghost sences went off, and that meant more ghosts...and that meant trouble.

Shrieks of panic arose from the food court below. A table came crashing down, as the beast stood on it. Rottweiler ears perked up immediately, and keen blood eyes grazed about the area. Fangs immediately bore themselves as the people began to scatter, the traffic of people flooding the routes to exits, and some people even having difficulty leaving the food hall. Saliva dripped from the powerful, deadly jaws, and paws pulled the cerberus from the table and onto the floor. It's black pelt stuck out in the sunny, well-lighted space. It's red aura licked at it's legs and necks as if it were the flames of hell. And maybe, just maybe, they were. The center head started barking, although these barks were deep 'whoofs'. The other two joined in, and the single bodied beast began to gallop foward.

Not moving at top speed, it was able to corner an angsty group, a head coming in from each side, and one in the center. If they were smart at the moment, they would've all scattered, but for a group of jocks and preps, this wasn't out of the ordinary intelligence. "Ah! Bad Dog!" Paulina squealed with utmost distaste, her fear was quite evident in her tone, and she merely shielded her head with both hands. Dash, being the manly man he usually was, squealed like a little girl in utmost fright. (I'm starting to like Dash. xD) The few others remained silent, although silently begged and pleaded to be let go.

The center head grasped Paulina's pant leg near her foot, and whipped it's head upward, holding onto Paulina's pant leg, and thus holding onto her as well. "Put me down!" she whined. The cerberus, satisfied with that specific amoutn of fear still radiating from the group of teenagers, decided to just take Paulina, since it's companion requested a hostage. And although both the Cerberus and it's tamer were unaware, Paulina was just the right person to snatch from the crowd.

"Put her down, Ghost scum!" came the angry shout from the now visible Danny Phantom floating a few mere meters down the cerberus's path. The two heads on each side growled, although the center head held onto the cloth of the pant leg firmly, not wanting to drop Paulina, even if that meant containing itself, and forcing it's growls to mere grunts. "Ah! The ghost boy has come to save me!" Paulina half-squealed, "He's SO amazing!" Danny would gawk at her words later, right now her life was in danger, or so it seemed.

--------------

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Temptation Sucks Pt2

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' aracters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Some Drug Reference/Violence

**From the Author**: Wow...My 3rd chappy was very short, so hopefully this one will make up for it somewhat. xD I decided to continue this chappy title since...well, you'll see. I COULD combine the two, but that's work and I like having that little cliffhanger. :3 As well as the one at the end of this chapter! ;D I'm adjusted to not getting many reviews, I'm just happy I have a good two or three fans who actually like what I'm writing. Oh well, hopefully in a little while I'll get better at writing these and get more readers and reviewers. As for the people who do review, thanks!

**Review Replies:**

Silent Evanesence - Glad ya like it. And in chappy one, I had to make Danny sound hawt, although I didn't give him much justice. xD I'll be more detailed in his description off and on to keep the hawtness flowing. Yeah, I sorta got carried away with the first chapter...and since a lot of people here on prefer the simpler paragraphs and easier to read vocab, I'll probably re-write it sometime later. Glad you like my story so far. I hope that this chapter will convince you to keep reading:)

Divine-Red-Crayon - :D Paulina's more for hostage purposes as of the end of chapter 3, but of course, if the cerberus really wanted to it could easily kill her off. (Which, I'd like to do but then again she gets to play a rather important,dramatic role inthe story, you'll see soon enough! ) Dash is a cool character, but to make the situation semi-comical, I have to have him, being the QB of the football team, squeal like a little girl. I do write a lot before I actually type everything out, but most of it just pours out of my head after a few days of pre-planning. . I'd really like to thank you for reviewing every chapter so far...I love you. (Don't take me seriously. xD!) Play Audition? What play, might I ask? And hope ya got the role you wanted. :)

:O! Nobody else reviewed chappy 3...well, oh well, hopefully chappy 4 will be a little bit different. x3

**Chapter IV**

**Temptation Sucks (Part 2)**

Having to pass her own house to get to Danny's, Sam was in a rather quick jog, hands into tight, irritated fists. She could get ticked easily, although she was more worried then anything. In Danny's certain state, he wasn't prepared to take on a very powerful ghost. Of course, he had his rest, but to Sam those few hours didn't make up for the daily loss of sleep taking place in the past few months. She remembered the past, where Danny would fight ghosts, Sam would help with the thermos, and Tucker would do anything possible with his techno-geek gadgets to help the situation. But lately, the halfa was all on his own, and the bruises over parts of his body made that quite evident. Jogging a bit quicker now, ignoring her heavy breathing and racing heart by that time, she quickly noticed an incoming blur. Tucker.

"Hai!" he waved enthusiastically, although keeping a rather smug expression on his face as he brought his walking figure to a stop. Whiping freshly put sweat from his forehead, he watched as Sam neared, yet stopped a few feet away. Just then she realized how hot out it really was, but ignored that as she opened her mouth to speak...although Tucker beat her to it. "There was a ghost in school today! A three-headed doggie thingie that had big teeth and-" as Tucker continued, his words went in one of Sam's ears, and majestically floated out of the other. She intervened. "We have to go get the Fenton Thermos, before Danny gets hurt!" Dropping the conversation, the two friends began jogging to Danny's house, much to Tucker's lazy dismay.

Back at the mall, the two outer heads of the cerberus were growling with a menacing glare. The center still hung onto Paulina harmlessly by her pantleg, although by then some drool found it's way running down her leg. "Iew!" Paulina squealed of disgust, "Stop drooling on me you stupid ghost-dog!" Danny's eyes slinked down into a glare. How could he take care of the cerberus without furtherly endangering Paulina? Finally, the beast took a step foward, all heads haunched low, with the exception of the center, whom held Paulina high so her head didn't smack up against the cold mall floor. Danny took a single pace back. This was quite the unwanted predicament, and Danny didn't have a clue on what to do to make things less-complicated.

The dog's orders were stern, and simple to understand, even for a merciless beast. 'Keep the halfa preoccupied, and hold a civilian hostage'. The cerberus decided totake another step foward, and Danny decided to make a move. Leaping up into a rather quick, majestic float, he bore a fist and dove towards the head on the right. As it ducked, the head in the center shoved Paulina's body in the way, and Danny was quick enough to stop...So the cerberus would use Paulina as a human shield? A clever, clever dog. But little did he know, this ghost was not a simple creature whom strayed from the ghost realm...it was the pawn in a much bigger, bigger plot. And as he drifted a few feet away, pondering his next move, doing his best to block out the frightened squeals of Paulina...the second ever halfa was carrying out her own plans. (No, I didn't make a mistake. There was another halfa after Plasmius, before Danny. It will all become clear soon enough, young cricket. xD)

Sam and Tucker stopped on the porch of the Fenton house. Panting heavily and leaning up against the door, they'd have to catch their breath before even thinking of an excuse as to why Danny wasn't at school today. The two were definately very close to Danny, and Danny was to them, or else...they wouldn't be going out of their way to help or even back him up to his parents. But right now he needed that thermos more then anything. Tucker's back slid down as his rump placed itself on the ground. He whiped more sweat from his forehead and groaned. "He owes us, big time," he mumbled.

Her cool gaze graced Sam's presence, invisible form hoisting itself off of the ground and closer to the Fenton home for further observation. So this was Sam, one of 'The Phantom's' closest counterparts. And there, next to her, although sitting down, Tucker, the techno-geek. Raising an invisible brow of slight ponder, she decided to make this quick. Still invisible, she leapt into Sam's body. Posessing her was easier then the villian would have imagined, since with Sam's emotions and thoughts out of harmonial balance she was in no mental state to put up such a fight. Sam blinked, and for a split second her eyes were of a crimson red, yet quickly faded back into their deep violet. The real Sam was now asleep within the inhabited body, and the mistress in black was in controll.

"Well, we better get that thermos before something bad happens to Danny," she said, looking down to Tucker. Using Sam's memories to recall upon her intentions of leavin in the first place, it would be a piece of cake fooling Tucker. Danny, she wasn't so sure, since it wasn't easy for the ghost to fake a personality, and she seemed closer to Danny then Tucker. But, she'd worry about that later. Tucker finally nodded, pulling himself up with a sigh. Knocking on the door, 'Sam' waited impatiently for about only a split second before Jack, Danny's father, swung the door open.

Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, Sam briskly and easily got the first words in. "Danny's at my house studying, Tuck's on his way home, and I'm here to get a few of my books I left here from last time." Jack just looked at her, keen eyed, yet the excuse was easily accepted as reality, and the two friends were granted admittion into the 'Fenton's Fortress'. Tucker just nudged her with his elbow after Jack left the room. "Smooth thinking. I guess that they don't even know he wasn't in school today yet." "No, now let's get that Thermos," she said quickly. Tucker retrieved it, and 'Sam' merely tagged along. The two began to run back to the mall, although 'Sam' seemed like she had just miraculously increased in running ability. Tucker decided to keep his notice of it to himself, although he was having trouble keeping up.

At the mall, every attempt Danny made to safetly attack the cerberus or get Paulina from it's grasp, it either used her as a shield or silently threaten to hurt her. Sam was the first one to emerge through the mall doors, and left Tucker in the dust with no problem whatsoever. With the expression of no emotion on her face, 'Sam' seemed and looked just like the regular 'Sam'. Deciding to not toss Fenton the thermos just yet, she eyed the cerberus twenty or so meters away. The dog, feeling it's master's gaze creep over it, quickly took action. As Danny thought of a possible way to cause some damage, the beast dropped Paulina and lunged, the center head snatching the floating Danny's leg, and brought him down to the ground with a thwack.

Paulina, although landing on her head and shoulders, seemed okay. Pulling herself up, she watched as the dog pinned Danny with a single paw, although Danny sunk through the floor, and came up behind it. She gawked at his heroic actions, although by that time Danny was concerned more about just taking the beast down since Paulina was already out of it's grasp. Swinging a tightly closed fist at the back of the center head, Danny was finally giving it his all in battle, as before since it used Paulina as a shield it was impossible to actually fight the cerberus. Just a low 'thud' was heard as his fist made contact, and the head merely lowered an inch, and growled lowly of annoyance. Apparently, the cerberus was a lot more powerful and tolerant to pain then Danny had figured.

Floating a few feet away in hopes of backing a few feet out before the creature had time to counter an attack, he figured it would be best now to evacuate the remaining people and few watchers...so just in case things got worse, nobody would be around to get hurt. And that reminded him, where was Sam? Looking around, he finally caught glimpse of her, as well as a Tucker catching up to her still form. Something seemed eerily different about her, but he would wait to put his finger on it later. Right now he had to worry about the cerberus, who's figure was now shifted into facing the Phantom, all three heads growling and drooling menacingly.

'Sam' quirked a brow as Danny's eyes made contact with her own. 'So Sam and Tucker really are his friends,' she thought coldly to herself, her tone of thought holding obvious jealousy and envy, yet more disgust then anything. 'Plasmius wasn't lying after all...he's a halfa, and still accepted...' Although her past was a rather disturbing and hurtful one, she shoved the thoughts from mind. Maybe she should wait to annhiliate the Fentom halfa, her curiousity taking hold as her chilling gaze again ran over the ghost-hound. The dog's heads quickly lowered, and the beast became invisible, and quickly vanished through the floor. And luckily, by that time, Paulina was the only other person in the mall besides Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"My hero!" Paulina squealed as she quickly ran over to him. Danny seemed dumbfounded, why would the ghost retreat when he clearly had the upper hand? But according to Danny's ghost sence, it was gone...for now... Not having time to react before Paulina's arms graced his neck, a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "Uh...Hi...?" he said, blinking, still dumbfounded, yet allowed Paulina to helplessly cling to him. Wow, this felt good from his perspective. Sam would be infuriated if she were 'herself'...but for now she just had a blank expression, and watched with slight interest. Tucker watched with slight envy.

"You saved me, Phantom!" she exclaimed, and as if in slow motion, her soft lips reached for Danny's own.

---------------

Cliffhanger... o.o;


	5. Overwhelmed

**Disclaimer**: Danny Phantom and all of Butch Hartman's characters obviously belong to Butch Hartman. Any 'made up' or 'fan' aracters I take full responsibility and credit for.

**Fiction Rating**: PG13 Language/Sexual Content/Some Drug Reference/Violence

**From the Author**: This one wasn't my favorite, but it keeps the story moving smoothly and gives some clues as to what's really going on. Who is she? You'll find out soon enough. And what does she want? Right now, she'll go out of her way to make Danny's life a living hell out of jealosy. No fluff in the story yet, just some posessed-Sam romance. Although you and I know that romance is meaningless, Danny might just fall for her and get hurt. ;O

**Review Replies:**

distant6 mos - :D Okay, I'm updating. x3 Hope ya like it! Y'know, since, I don't want to be hunted down and whatnot. :O! Anywho, yeah...hope ya like this chappy, and I'd love to hear another review from ya sometime!

Lunar Blossoms- Wow...I really appreciate it! -Squeals- I'm writing, and yes, mostly for the people who review, but this fic is also pretty fun to write:) Hope you enjoy this chapter. x3

Divine-Red-Crayon - Really happy for you for getting the role in the play. :3 Sounds like a really interesting play actually. Congrats again. As for the chappie...sorry that I sort of posted a chapter5 without having an actual chapter five. I just got a bit of flare I guess, hey, we all have our moody moments. xD Now I'll probably just have another chapter ahead at all times with some spoilers and hints. Danny should notice, and he probably will, although remember, he doesn't have a clue that there's another halfa out there.

**Chapter V**

**Overwhelmed**

"Dude," gawked Tucker as he finally saw the lips of Paulina's meet Danny's. 'Sam's' eyes grew slightly keener as she focused more on Danny's reaction. His arms still weakly held to his sides, eyes widened as he felt Paulina's lips touch his own. Feeling slightly weak at the knees, he felt like he would pass out, or like he would take off into flight without noticing it. Danny felt like butterflies were fluttering around in his gut, and he was having an out-of-body experience. Paulina merely giggled as she withdrew from the kiss. Now she had something to brag about, but Danny didn't mind...

For a moment Sam blinked, and finally she decided to say something. Parting her own soft, however violet painted lips, she decided to get Danny out of there before Paulina would get her 'tainted spit' all over him. "Phantom!" she cried, "There's another ghost...OUTSIDE!" Although much to Danny's dismay, he realized he'd have to at least take off, before Paulina would start the questioning and whatnot. Taking a wary, wavy step back, he was still blushing when he took off and flew through the roof of the building. Moments later, a weak-kneed Danny Phantom emerged through the Mall's front doors, his destination: the Food court.

"Thanks a lot, loser!" growled Paulina, "You're just jealous because the cute ghost boy likes me!" "Oh, in your dreams!" Sam snapped back with a low growl and clenched teeth. What was this? The ghost within her decided to sit back and watch, intrigued by Sam's reaction. However she quickly took back controll just as Paulina stammered off with a 'You'll regret that you geek!'. 'So this girl cares about Danny in more then one way,' the halfa thought deviously to herself, 'interesting'. For a split seconds her eyes turned the crimson, a sign of re-posession...yet they quickly shifted back to their normal deep violet. "Jeeze Sam," Tucker nudged her, "I thought you'd start a cat-fight or something..."

Expecting a thwack to the head like the normal Sam would give, he cowered and shielded the side of his face with a hand. Yet blinking as he looked over to Sam, who merely shot him a plain, chilling glance, he raised a slight brow of question. But soon Danny was right behind the two and Tucker was the first to greet him. "Woah, nice one man," he nudged him with an elbow, "You just got a kiss from the hottest girl in school." Danny blushed some more, "Well, it's about time somebody repayed my services." Both of the boys stopped as they looked over to Sam, who they expected to flip out for one reason or another.

"...Yeah, nice one," she answered dully. The two boys looked to one another then back to Sam. "Are you...uh...feeling alright, Sam?" he asked. 'Sam' forced a twisted smile over her gentle features. "Of course," she said dully as she shoved the Fenton Thermos into his arms. He snatched it before it fell. The two boys raised a brow, but shrugged it off. So far Danny's ghost sence had not detected the new intruder, maybe it was because she was hidden beneath Sam's exterior, and not a full-fledged ghost. However, if Sam continued to act this weird, her two companions would have no choice but to investigate.

Vlad Masters sat in his living room, leaning back in a rather comfortable recliner, he awaited news of his current plot. Finally, the beast floated through the front wall, and became visible in clear sights. An aura of crimson-flamed energies, the three headed hell-hound stood tall and proud, each head of it's own attitude and personality, yet stood as if they were soldiers readying themselves for a strict inspection and a salute. "Ah, there you are," he said plainly, a slight grin forming in his facial features. Cool eyes looked the canine over, and he noticed the dog had not undergone any damage during the fight with the Fenton child. "Since she's not here with you, I suspect that she called off the attack...?" he asked.

The heads quickly lowered, not wanting to bring bad news to the slightly moody Plasmius. Yet the center one gave a weak nod. "But you fought the ghost child anyways?" he asked, sitting up in his chair, leaning foward in slight interest. This time the one on the right nodded, although the other two nodded shortly afterwards. "Interesting...so he's as weak as they say?" The one on the left was the first to nod this time. "Excellent. But still...I'm just suprised that she would be so easily able to defy me...I am, after all, the one who made her what she is today," he said coldly, his grim smirk fading into a rather irritated frown. Vlad, still in human form, gave a simple nod to the dog, dismissing the three heads to go do as they pleased until he could come up with further ideas, and further command.

"She's just a teenager after all, I suppose I need to be slightly more patient," he grumbled to himself, getting out of his chair and running a hand through his ivron hair. "I can't expect an apprentice to be as loyal as I'd hope on the first mission, can I?" Maybe if she were just a ghost, yes...but she had a human side too, and obvious teenage curiousities. Vlad decided to let her do as she wished, until he could come up with a better scheme to get the Fenton child. He told her to obliderate him, but didn't think the dog was even powerful enough to do so. And then he was slightly grateful that she had called off the attack. "A slight miscalculation in strengths," he said with a grin, it was obvious by then that he did have the upper hand, "...It won't happen again."

By then the three teens were walking home. And Danny's parents still didn't know that he had missed school that day...or at least, from the last time Tucker and Sam had met them, they stil didn't know. Danny sighed to himself. Although they still had quite a few more hours to enjoy the daylight, Danny was already yawning. That fight with the cerberus, although it wasn't as intense as it seemed, drained what little energy he had out of him. Of course, he got his advantages from fighting ghosts. He had quite the desirable body, with a slender form, yet bearing fuller muscles and quite the attractive rear. But, he was getting left behind when it came to the life that actually mattered, the life that actually effected his future...his normal, average person's life.

'Sam' looked down at herself as she walked, studying her own form and figure, finding that her healthy, yet nicely built feminine curves were quite similar to the halfa's own body. She was jsut about to look over her shoulder at her 'hind-quarters' as Danny put a hand on her shoulder. "Uh...thanks for today, Sam," he said, giving a small, yet breathtaking smile. The real Sam made an effort to emerge from her dormant state inside the physical body, but the ghost-ess kept herself in controll. "...What else are friends for?" she said, although not smiling, not showing any expression at all. Her voice was just as hollow as her eyes right now, and that got to Danny...

Usually Sam's eyes were full of life, and an eerie happiness that only he seemed to notice. Now that he thought about it, he loved pretty much every feature of Sam...Her gentle yet powerful feminine build, whos soft curves hypnotized him as much as Paulina's did whenever the three were alone and hanging out just as friends. Her individuality brought her out from the crowd, yet in a good way, since she didn't care what type of attention she drew to herself. She stood up for what she believed him, and at that very moment, with Danny's silent pondering, he realized something...he definately had feelings for Sam.

Tucker decided to take a different route home. These two needed an 'alone' moment, as proven by the small blush spreading over Danny's cheeks. "I'm takin' a shortcut, see you two tomorrow!" So the two continued to walk home. And as mentioned before, the ghost hidden beneath Sam's exterior wasn't a master at faking a personality. She did what she'd do in Sam's situation, and grasp Danny's hand as softly as her slender fingers could muster. Danny immediately blushed, but 'Sam' seemed unnaffected. "Uh..." Danny opened his mouth to say something, but closed his parted lips as he quickly reconsidered.

"So, here we are," Danny said cheerfully as the two arrived at Sam's house. Sam finally looked to him, and took his other hand in hers. Only a second went by before her hands withdrew, and slowly crawled up his sides, reaching around his neck, pulling her figure closer. 'There's something wrong,' Danny thought to himself, Sam would never act this way, even if she did have feelings for him. He knew she wouldn't, he knew something was wrong, he knew he had to-...

Their lips met, Sam's gentle hand had guided his face to her own, while her other hand trailed the back of his neck with a gentle touch of the black-painted fingernail. Danny dropped all trail of thought, and slowly wrapped his arms around 'Sam', pulling her closer and deepening such a venemous kiss. This kiss, it wasn't innocent or sweet as Danny had imagined it...it was Dark, yet strangely and eerily desirable, as if he were kissing a lustful voodoo-doll. Yet as she withdrew, he mentally requested more.

But as she left him speechless, and entered the home without a word. He ran his tongue over his lips. And a tiny tinge of blue, so small that he wouldn't notice, emit from his partedjaws as he heaved a love-struck sigh.

So now he was being pulled between the two females whom he had had an eye on for years. Paulina, who would do anything for him in his ghost form. And Sam...who, although he felt strongly towards her, just kissed him out of nowhere. Although he knew something was wrong, he needed time to think of what, and right now his thoughts were clouded by mere daydreams.

'I'll start by getting together with him, and breaking his heart,' 'Sam' thought meekly to herself with a rather twisted grin, '...And then I'll 'fall madly in love with Tucker'...or Maybe 'Dash'?' She recognized the Jock from Sam's memories. So she was disobeying her 'master', so what? He could wait to get Fenton until later...and for now she enjoyed the thought of breaking him down, piece by piece, until his heart was nothing.

----------------  
:O! Dun dun DUNNNN!  
----------------


End file.
